Shattered Dreams
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: What happens when Sora falls for Roxas?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Shattered Dreams**

Roxas was Sora's Nobody. Contrary to popular belief, Nobodies do have hearts. This was proven. It was three years after He and Roxas had rejoined, and Sora was lonely. Kairi and Riku had been dating for a while, and Sora was now living in Roxas' old room at a hotel in Twilight Town. Sora had discovered that he could hear and speak to Roxas in his head. He did so often. After doing this for a year or so, Sora discovered that, somehow, he had fallen in love with Roxas. Sora threw himself into studies, trying to find the answer to a question. Is there a way to bring back a Nobody? It took him a year of studying to find the answer.

It was possible. It was not going to be easy, but it was possible. All he had to do was sacrifice half of his Heart, and give it to Roxas. Both halves will grow into whole hearts. The process would be extremely painful for Sora, but he did not care. Once Roxas is out, he is no longer a Nobody.

Sora prepared himself for the ordeal. He had to do this. For Roxas. Sora began focusing all of his energy, all of his power, and mixing in all of his love, and pictured Roxas in his mind. He stepped in front of a mirror, but instead of seeing his reflection, he saw Roxas. He then focused everything on Roxas, and punched the mirror, shattering the glass. However, Roxas did not disappear. Instead, he stepped out of the mirror, looking shocked. He stared at his body as Sora was gasping at the pain of half his Heart leaving him, and then reforming. Soon, the pain was too much, and Sora blacked out.

The first thing Sora noticed as he awoke was that someone was holding him, and that they were in a bed.

"R-R-Roxas?" He stuttered out, terrified that it hadn't worked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied quietly. Sora was silent for a while.

"What happened?" Sora asks. Roxas is silent, pondering how to answer.

"Umm, after you passed out, I realized that I was exhausted, and I carried you to the bed, and here we are." Roxas says chuckling. They both sit up. Sora wrings his hands.

"Hey Roxas, there was a reason for this." Sora says quietly. Roxas looks at him, curious.

"How did you bring me back Sor?" he says, using his nickname for the brunette. Sora sat quietly, thinking.

"I searched for years before I found it. The only way to resurrect a nobody is to sacrifice half of your heart. It regrows into two whole hearts. You have a heart of your own now, Rox." Sora says softly.

"Thank you." But still, my question remains. Why?" Roxas asks. Sora takes a deep breath before answering.

"I-I-I love you Roxas, that's why. I've loved you for the longest time, and I wanted you to have a life again." Sora says quickly. Roxas stares at him for what seemed like eternity. Roxas kissed Sora softly.

"I love you too Sor. I love you too." Roxas says. They kissed again, this time hands were roaming.

That night, they gave in to their wants. They spent the night in heated passion, surrendering themselves to the pleasure. In the end, Sora lay under Roxas, spent. Roxas kissed him one last time before they both fell asleep.

When Sora awoke the next morning, Roxas was absent. Sora quickly rushed out of the room and came to a stop in the kitchen, where Roxas was, cooking breakfast. Roxas turned to look at the sudden prescence, absently stirring the blueberry pancake batter.

"Is everything ok Sor?" He asks. Sora doesn't reply verbally, he just nods. He had thought that it all was a dream. Sora sat at the table as he waited for Roxas to finish. Ten minutes later, they were both eating. The pancakes, Sora noticed, tasted great. After they had finished, Roxas spoke up.

"So, uh, what do you want to do today?" He asked hesitantly, biting his bottom lip. Sora smiled.

"I thought that maybe we could go to the beach." Sora says quietly. Roxas beams. Sora had remembered how Roxas had missed the beach trip in the virtual world. So, that is what they spent the next ten minutes doing, packing up for a trip to the beach. Both of them were wearing shorts, although the styles differed. Soras were black with red and yellow mixed in, and Roxas' were the same black and white colors that he always wore. They grabbed the bag that contained their snacks, sunscreen, and towels, and set off to the beach. At the train station, Sora paid for the tickets, as well as their entry fees to the beach. Once they were there, they settled down their stuff and both took off towards the water, Sora just beating Roxas.

"This was a great idea, Sora." Roxas said as they swam out. Sora just nodded. Suddenly, they heard screaming at the shore. They looked and saw…..Heartless! they both swam quickly to shore. When they got there, Roxas' keyblade, Two Become One, appeared in his hands, as well as Bond of flame. Sora, in return, gained Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They prepared for battle.


	2. Metting old friends

**Authors note: This story came to me after I finished KH 2.5 HD Remix, and 358/2 Days. Also, just in case I forgot to say this last chapter: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX.I MAKE NO MONEY ON THIS! Now that that is out of the way, let's start the chapter. Warning, lemon at the end.**

Ch. 2. A visit with friends.

They fought together with perfect synchronization. The Heartless hadn't stood a chance against them. After the last Heartless disappeared, they were left out of breath. Sora looked over a Roxas his…Boyfriend?

"Sora, you're bleeding." Roxas says, interrupting Sora's thoughts. Sora looked down at his right arm and realized that Roxas was right. He had a deep gash running down his arm. Roxas wrapped his hand around it and muttered the word _cure_. They both watched as the wound healed and they washed the blood off. Afterwards, they gathered their things and started the trek back to Sora's apartment. On the way they encountered Roxas' old friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The three began walking over to the couple.

"Don't we know you?" Hayner asked Roxas. Roxas stared at them in shock. They remembered him?

"Y-y-yeah. It's me, Roxas, remember?" Roxas stammered out. Their eyed widened in revelation as their memories returned to them. The three of them engulfed Roxas in a tight hug.

"We missed you, Roxas," Olette whispers. Roxas smiles in contentment. They all pulled out of the hug. Then they turned to look at Sora.

"So, who are you?" Hayner asks. Sora looks nervous for a moment, and before he can answer, Roxas does it for him.

"This is Sora. My boyfriend." He says confidently. Olette smiles in happiness.

"About time you found yourself a man and settled down Roxas!" she giggles. Sora gives her a shy smile.

"It was great to see you guys again, it really was, but we have to get somewhere soon. We have to get together sometime in the future to catch up, ok?" Roxas says, hugging them one more time. They all nod. The five part ways, The trio heading towards Tram common, and Roxas and Sora headed towards their house.

"Where do we need to be soon?" Sora asks. Roxas doesn't answer him, just pulls him inside. They go up to the bedroom where Roxas silences him with a kiss, and his hand snaked down to grasp the brunette's manhood.

"Christ, I love you so much." Roxas whispers seductively. He drops to his knees and pulls down Sora's shorts, revealing the brunettes manhood. He gave it a long lick, all the while his eyes never left Sora's. Sora almost exploded in his lovers mouth then, but held on. The blond engulfed Sora in his wet mouth, humming slightly. Sora let out a groan, his hips bucking, forcing his cock to go deeper in the tight heat. Roxas engulfed all 7 inches, deepthroating him without gagging, sucking slightly. Sora held on for a little longer as Roxas' head bobbed up and down, until he finally exploded, Roxas sucking down all of his seed. He laid back, spent.

"I love you too, Rox." Sora says, exhausted. They lay there until they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Shattered Illusions! The whole reason I wrote this was because of the significant lack of Sora/Roxas pairings. So, anyways, thank you for all of the support! Now, on with the story!**

Roxas POV

Man, who knew that Sora could look so sexy. Surely, it must be illegal. Whatever. Focus, Roxas. What happened yesterday? With the Heartless. Not….. _that._ I sit up, and slip out of Sora's grip. _I am not a teddy bear._ I head into the shower and clean myself off. I walk down to the kitchen as my eyes adapt to the sunlight. Hmm. What to make for breakfast. Not pancakes, that I did yesterday. Eggs maybe? Yeah, that's good. With a nice hazelnut sauce to the side- no, wait. Sora's allergic to hazelnut.

At that moment, I heard movement from upstairs. I get moving.

Sora POV

I yawn, while at the same time I stand and walk slowly over to the bathroom door to pee and shower. I spend about half an hour under the steady stream of warm water while washing my hair and body. Afterwards, I just stand there for another ten minutes, loving the feeling of the water. After I get out, I dress in a black t-shirt and black slacks before heading downstairs, following my nose to the source of that _wonderful_ smell of food. I see that Roxas had his back turned to me, and hadn't noticed me yet. I creep up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and watch over his shoulder as he cooks. Roxas gave a small _eep_ and then continued cooking.

"Mornin', Sor." He says, giving a small chuckle. I place a kiss on his neck and smile. Could life get any better? I let go of him as he begins to transfer the food to our plates. We sit down and get ready to eat. We eat in silence, as I savor the amazing meal my boyfriend had made. I could see the obvious pride in his eyes as he saw how much I loved it. After we finish, I get the plates together and take them over to the sink to wash them.

"Just leave them Sor," Roxas says to me before I could start. I tilt my head to the side for a moment.

"We're going somewhere, and, before you ask, it's a surprise, and I won't tell you," Roxas says to me. I pout. He just smiles and gives me a small kiss. God, how I love the little things I noticed about Roxas, from the way he smelled, _strawberry shampoo,_ to the way he tasted, _vanilla with a hint of oranges._ I just love it. We both walk out to my garage where my care, a vintage 1965 Aston Martin DB5 was waiting. Why didn't we use it yesterday? Because the beach was two blocks away. Anyways, moving on. Roxas gets in the driver's side, and I in the passenger, when we head out in a direction of Roxas' choosing.

"Where are we goin, Rox?" I whine. He doesn't answer, he just smiles and keeps driving. I pout. As much as I tried, I fell asleep after ten minutes. It couldn't have been five minutes later when Roxas was shaking me awake, and it was dark out. I looked around, and recognized where we were. No way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN I love all the feedback I get from you guys, but, with so little reviews, I really don't know if you guys are enjoying it or not. Whatever. Thank you to everyone who followed this story.**_

 _ **Author: Say it!**_

 _ **Vanitas: SiriuslyVeelaPAnda does not in any way own Kingdom Hearts.**_

 _ **Author: Yay! *Huggles Vani***_

 _ **Vanitas: Help me!**_

 _ **Ch. 4**_

Sora's PoV

I can't believe it. I hadn't been here in years. _Destiny Islands._ I had missed my old home. I turn to look at Roxas, beaming in happiness.

"Welcome home, Sora." Roxas says to me. I smile at him. Tears of joy stream down my face.

"Thank you so much, Roxy." I say before sprinting towards my childhood home. I knock on the door and wait, hearing noise inside. The door opens to reveal my mom, Akiko Hikari. She stares at me in shock.

"S-S-Sora? Is that really you?" she whispers. I nod tearfully.

"Hey mom." I say. She slams into me, and I pull her into a tight hug. There is a chuckle behind us, and I turn to see Roxas standing there.

"Mom, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Roxas." I say. They shake hands, and mom eyes him carefully.

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am." Roxas says politely, smiling. After a short minute of silence, she smiles before hugging him as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Roxas. You treat my son well, ok?" she says to him. I blush at her statement. Roxas nods.

"Well, why are you two just standing there? Come in, come in!" Mom says, ushering us into the house.

"I was just making dinner. And yes, Sora, before you ask, it is Halibut." She says, smiling. Pan grilled Halibut with chimichurri is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Especially when my mom makes it. We sit down on the couch while Mom goes back into the kitchen for about ten minutes. During that time, Roxas and I were silent, and I was holding his hand.

"Boys, come eat!" Mom shouts. We calmly walk into the dining room to see three plates made. We all sit down, and begin eating. Mom watches me as I eagerly tear into it, smiling and savoring the taste of something I haven't eaten in over half a decade. It is a little known fact that I simply adore just about all kinds of fish. I love the movie Finding Nemo as well. Roxas chuckles at me.

"So, will you two be staying here?" Mom asks us. I look at him before he answers.

"Yes, actually, I was planning on looking for a place to stay as of tomorrow morning. Do you possibly know where an available house is?" Roxas asks her. She thinks for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, Tidus and his family moved about two months ago, they live on the other side of the island now." She says. Roxas nods.

"Awesome, we'll check it out in the morning." Roxas says. I smile easily.

"Riku and Kairi come by every day, asking about you, you know. You should probably go over there." Mom says to me.

"Sure, we'll head over there in just a minute. I've just missed you sooo much. Is Edym back home yet?" I ask her. Her face fell at the mention of my older brother.

"Edym was killed by these strange creatures. They were all black, with glowing golden eyes. There was a boom, and black shrouded his body. Later that day, a man came by." She says.

 _ **Flashback**_

Akiko wiped her eyes. Both of her boys were gone. Edym was killed by those _things,_ and Sora had disappeared without a trace. She had been half asleep, crying when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a man in a black cloak, whose hood covered his face.

"Ms. Hikari?" He asked. When she nods, he pulls down his hood. There stood her late son Edym.

"Edym?" she asks, crying.

"Yeah mom. But, my name is Demyx. I, ah, I don't really know where to start," He whispers softly.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"He went on to tell me how he was your brother's Nobody, and that he had all of his old memories. He told me of how he was searching for you. He visited almost every week on Tuesday, until, one week, he didn't show up. He never came by again." Mom finishes. I feel sick to my stomach. _I killed my own brother?_ I had to leave. I stand suddenly.

"Sorry, mom, but I have to go. Come on Rox." I say. Roxas and my mom stand. I hug her tightly.

"Bye Sora." She whispers. We head to the car.

"You ok, Sor?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I just found out that I pretty much killed my own brother." I say, stifling a sob. Roxas rubs my shoulder comfortingly. The drive home was quiet. We decide to hold off visiting Riku and Kairi until tomorrow.

When I go to sleep, I dream of black hair and golden eyes.

 _ **In the dream**_

I was young again. I was about four or five, and Riku had just walked off with a tall, brown haired man. I was walking in the water, not paying attention when I ran into someone. I looked up to see my lookalike, except he had black hair and golden eyes. He looks down at me, smiling. He has a large object in his hand. He sees me staring at it.

"Would you like to hold it?" He asked me. I was shocked at how deep his voice was.

"What is it?" I ask him. He gives a light chuckle.

"This is a great weapon called a Keyblade. Only those who are special enough to be chosen have one. This particular Keyblade is called Void Gear." He says. I hold my hand out, and he hands it to me. It's surprisingly light. It feels right in my hands. He chuckles yet again.

"I have chosen you, little one." He says. I look up at him.

"My name's Sora! What's your name?" I ask him. He smiles.

"My name….Is Vanitas." He says quietly. I smile, and hand him his large key back.

"Very nice to meet you, Vani!" I say to him. He chuckles at my nickname for him.(Sorry if Vanitas is a bit OOC, but, he's not as mean to Sora, and you'll soon find out why.)

"Will I see you again?" I ask him. He nods.

"When you remember this, I will come." He says. I nod. He waves his hand, and a ball of darkness appears. It forms a keychain, with a mangled heart at the end.(Think Vanitas' symbol in BBS) I take it from him. He smiles, before he disappears.

 _ **Dream end.**_

I snap awake. I stumble out of bed and into the street. I remember everything. Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and, most importantly, my father. Vanitas. The man who passed on his keyblade to me.

"Vanitas," I whisper. A darkness portal appears in front of me.

"You called?" A deep voice asks. I look up and see him.

"Father." I say. His face breaks into a smile. He walks up to me and hugs me tightly.

"Edym….I-I killed him." I say to him. He sighs.

"There is a way. But I will need a lot of power from you." He says to me. I nod without hesitating. He grabs my arm, and I push all my power at him. His eyes glow golden with power before everything goes black. Then, standing there in front of us, Is Edym wearing the cloak of Organization XIII.

 _ **Aaaaand, that, folks, is the end of this chapter. It is my longest yet. What do you think? I tried to slow down the best I could. But, I don't think I succeeded. Oh well. Adios! Panda out!**_


End file.
